Torsional stiffness of a vehicle body is an attribute reviewed for various areas of vehicle performance. For example, the torsion stiffness may contribute to ride and handling of the vehicle. In order to improve ride and handling performance, torsional stiffness targets for newer models may be higher than older vehicle body models. Additionally, vehicle bodies including moon roofs provide challenges from a torsional stiffness perspective due to less support structure at a vehicle body roof.